


Pull the Strings

by Zeros2040



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Death, Circus baby pizza world, F/M, Fredbear's Family Diner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Past Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Violence, slow build but worth it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeros2040/pseuds/Zeros2040
Summary: Lara Crawford and her son, Nick leave a life of abuse to start over in a small town in Utah. Upon getting her new job at Freddy's Lara meets and falls in love with William. After the tragic bite incident tears the family apart, William isn't what he really seems on the outside, and his true nature and troubled past begins to show through. Can Henry help Lara out of the tangled web of lies? Will Lara realize Henry was the one for her all along? Or will the truth be too tarnished to salvage? PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS CAREFULLY. This will venture into dark waters. It's the Afton family, what else do you expect?
Relationships: Henry Emily & Original Character(s), Mrs. Afton & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller & Original Character(s), William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Kudos: 3





	Pull the Strings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I’ve had this idea in my head for a couple years. Yes, this WILL verge off the beaten lore path a little. I’ve tried to stay true to the main parts of the lore, but let’s face it, the lore in this franchise is as complicated as building Ikea furniture. I guess let’s call this an AU of sorts? 
> 
> This WILL touch on a few subjects that MAY be violent in nature and also will touch on a few….mature situations, which I will try to remember to mark at the beginning of those chapters, so you know what you’re about to get into. It’s tagged for future chapters when things REALLY get saucy. Yes this may be kind of a slow build up at first, but the payoff in the end will be pretty decent.
> 
> Also this is not beta read, and this is my FIRST waltz back into writing since like 2007. So please be gentle.
> 
> So with all that out of the way, please enjoy this story, and please remember to leave a review if you like it (or hate it?), and as always I DO NOT OWN FNAF, William Afton, Elizabeth, Fazbear Entertainment, Afton Robotics, Foxy the Pirate, Exotic Butters, my soul…etc. All those belong to their rightful owner Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

***********Chapter 1**********  
The metal table was cold and the room was dark. There was only a small sliver of light that shone through the crack under the door.

“William? Please let me go….please…” the woman strapped to the table begged. She heard heavy footsteps coming closer, and the room suddenly became flooded with light. 

Squinting she tried to search for the man approaching her. “I can’t. You betrayed me. You know too much, and now, you WILL be MINE forever.”

*****************  
The alarm clock went off. The sun shone through the window casting small shadows across the room, “6 am already? I feel like I just went to sleep.” Lara rolled over just in time for her bedroom door to burst open and a bright and happy 5 year old running in and jumping on her bed.

“GOOD MORNING MOMMY!!!!!”

Lara smiled as she enveloped her son in a giant hug brushing his soft light brown hair from his face. “Good morning Nick!” She gave him a small kiss on his forehead and let him go from her grasp. Today was a big day for her and she had to get up and get ready. 

“Lets go make breakfast and get ourselves cleaned up. We’ve got some big things to do today.” 

The little boy smiled up at her with his big green eyes, “Yeah! Let’s go mommy!!”

After showers and food was done, Lara pulled her light brown hair up into a bun as she gathered her things and scooped her son up and carried him to the car. They had just moved to this small town in Utah from LA. It was a major change in pace and lifestyle for the both of them, but it was a good one. Lara had gotten out of an abusive relationship with her husband, and she needed to move away from everything to start over. She had landed a job pretty quickly in marketing with a children’s entertainment establishment, and everything else just kinda fell into place. 

“Ready for your first day of kindergarten?”, she asked as she drove away from their apartment complex and onto the highway. 

“Yeah, but I’m a little nervous. What if I don’t make friends?” 

Lara smiled at Nick through the rearview mirror, “Now, now, now, I think you will! You’ll be the most popular kid in school when they find out where your mom works!” 

Nick smiled back at her. He was a very shy child. After the years of abuse he had endured by his dad, he kept to himself a lot. Lara had hoped that their move would help break him out of his shell, but so far it hadn’t worked.

Pulling up to the school, she put the car in park and got out. Nick got out of the backseat and took his mom’s hand. 

“C’mon Nick. It’s going to be okay! Let’s go meet your teacher.” 

Nick clutched his mom’s hand as they walked into the school and the classroom. There was an older lady with long black hair and wearing a bright yellow and pink dress that was greeting the students and parents. She came up to Lara and Nick and got down to Nick’s level.

“Welcome to kindergarten little man! We’re going to have so much fun!”   
Lara looked down and smiled, “You’ll be just fine. I promise!” Nick let go of his mom’s hand and followed the teacher to his desk. 

***  
The drive to her job wasn’t long from the school, which was one of the reasons she took the job here. She wanted to be close enough that she could get to the school if Nick needed anything. To be honest, she was nervous herself about this job. She hadn’t done anything in marketing in 4 years. Her ex-husband never let her hold a job. It was one of his tactics he used to keep her in the relationship, ‘If you don’t have job, you don’t have the money to leave me’. She sighed and pushed the bad memories out of her mind. She got out of the car and looked at the bright colorful sign on the building “FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA”. 

Walking into the building, she encountered a young looking security guard, “Can I help you Miss?” He said as Lara approached him. 

“Yes, hello. My name is Lara Crawford, and I’m the new marketing director here. I’m looking for Henry. Is he here?” 

The security guard looked at his watch, “Yeah, he’ll be here soon. I remember he said something to me that he’d be expecting you. Go ahead and have a seat in the main lobby and I’ll let him know you’re here when he arrives.” 

Lara said a small “Thanks” and walked away from him. This place was actually pretty huge compared to how it looks on the outside. As she walked into the main lobby, she could see a small glimpse of the stage where a bright purple curtain hung. The curtain was closed, but she could faintly make out the glimpse of a silver hook peeking out from the slit on the front. 

After a few minutes a man began to approach her. He was about 5’10, shaggy light brown hair, blue jeans, a yellow and blue plaid shirt, and glasses. He wasn’t too thin, but had a little bit of a build to him. Some small muscle tone in his arms. He was a pretty good looking man to her. Not too bad on the eyes. 

Lara stood, and held out her hand, “Hello! You must be Henry, I’m Lara.”

He took her hand and shook it, “Why yes I am. It’s very nice to meet you in person, Lara. Let’s go to the back office and talk about a few things.” Henry led her down the hall, and into the back of the restaurant. Along the way he stopped and showed her a few places. 

“Now this here is the main stage. This is where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica play. The smaller stage you saw near the main lobby was Pirate Cove. Foxy the Pirate lives there. We also have several mascot costumes that can be worn for walk arounds.” 

They walked to a small parts and services room, “This is where we keep out of commission items that we can always use for spare parts. No one is allowed in here without permission. Even though you may not be management, if you’re ever here and catch ANYONE in here, please let security know right away.” Lara nodded her head as they entered the office. 

The office was a pretty decent sized room. Children’s drawings lined the walls of the various characters. There was a desk against the wall, and Henry took a seat behind it. Lara sat down on the small black chair across from him, and Henry began going through his files. 

“Now, you’ll have to fill in some tax papers and an application we can put in your file. Even though I gave you the interview and hired you on the phone, we like to make sure we have our bases covered.” He handed Lara a stack of paperwork to take home and fill out. 

“So, tell me a little about yourself Lara. We didn’t get to talk much about you on the phone.”

“Well, I have a son who just turned 5. He’s my world. I moved here from LA to start a better life for both of us” She looked up and met Henry’s dark brown eyes.

“I have a daughter that I raise by myself too. So I know how tough it is to raise a child on your own. Now on the phone you said it’s been some time since you’ve worked, correct?” 

“It’s been a few years since I worked in this kind of field, but I’m confident I won’t let you down.” She flashed Henry a small smile.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll do just fine here. Now, some of your duties may not be exactly in the marketing department. You’ll also be doing some secretary work as well. It’s not much, as we are a smaller franchise here. But we would like you to help with the marketing and advertising of the whole company.”

“I’m sorry, but who else will I be working with?” Lara asked after hearing Henry say ‘we’.

“Oh yes! How could I forget. My business partner and I. I run the tech side of things. I build the animatronics and design some of the merchandise. My partner, William, does the more business side of things. He handles the accounting and throws some ideas out here and there. He’s mostly at our head offices on the other side of town. I however hate being stuck in that cubicle hell and I prefer to be here in case my creations need fixing.” Henry pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his desk drawer. “Do you mind?”

Lara shook her head no. Henry lit one up and continued. “Anyway, we’ve built this company from the ground up. Our original location Fredbears Family Diner is still in operation, but we wanted to expand the name and franchise out various locations. It was a big decision, but now we have 45 locations across 25 states. With 3 more opening by the end of the year. That’s where you come in to help with the advertising of the new locations, and to drum up excitement for the new line of toys coming out this Christmas.”

Henry took a drag off his cigarette. “I know it’s a lot of information to take in, but along with the other paperwork I’ve given you, there are several info sheets on the new toys and more information about our locations for you to reference for your work.”

Lara flipped through the packets. Plushies, figures, and a new mechanical doll named ‘Ella’ that serves tea. 

“I’ll actually need you to go to our head office today. I need a few things picked up from William, and I’m sure he’d love to meet you as well.” Henry took the final drag from the cigarette and put it out in the ash tray. 

“I do have to warn you though. William is a little bit more….rough around the edges. I’ve known him since we were teens, but he hasn’t exactly always had it easy. He comes off as…how should I put this nicely…a dick, but I promise once you get to know him he’s not that bad of a guy.” 

“Ohhh….uhhh…okay.” Lara stammered unsure on if this job was going to work out.

Henry stood and chuckled as Lara gathered her things. “Don’t worry my dear! He’s more bark then he is bite. Welcome to your new job in the Freddy Fazbear family! You’ll do just fine. Let me get you the address for our main office, and I’ll call and let him know to expect you.” 

“Great, thanks.” Lara said as she and Henry walked out of the office and back out to the main lobby.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:   
> Annndddd scene! Thank you all for reading! Expect new chapters soon, as I’m working on them now. Don’t worry, things do pick up.


End file.
